<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamt by mithrial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759184">Dreamt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial'>mithrial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission by Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine to Illustrate her fiction, Blood Harvest - Last Night I Dreamt I Went to Summerland Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/GH6BZXfr"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419428/chapters/51033508">Last Night I Dreamt I Went to Summerland Again</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>